Of Badges and Blues
by HPfanatic09
Summary: Voldemort's been defeated and Hermione is back to finish her seventh year, little did she know, that this year would turn out to be a lot more difficult than she expected. Will she be able to face the consequences and effects of being a normal teenager?
1. Chapter 1

Chappie 1:

Hermione silently walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds. She hurriedly walked over to the lake, plopping herself down on the grass.

She sighed as she pulled out a textbook from her bag and started reading. She had had another fight with Ron. After they had finally got together she's found that the fighting has increased. They've broken up for the fifth time now.

"Granger."

A voice broke her out of her silent reading. She looked up, to see her eyes locked with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" She blinked, a little surprised to find him here "What do you want? What are you doing here?" She snarled, coming back to her senses.

He sat down next to her, not making a sound. "Mourning." He said softly, shrugging.

She flashed him a look of pity. Struggling to find the words to say to him, she just coughed out an "Oh."

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence, Hermione wondering whether she should speak up, and Draco thinking to himself, barely noticing the odd looks some other people were giving them.

"..Sorry.." Hermione finally choked out, looking at Draco.

He just gave her a sad smile, before descending back into the castle.

"That was.. Odd..." She mumbled quietly, before heading back to the castle herself."

Hermione took a deep breath before stepping into the Gryffindor common room. As expected, Ron was sitting in front of the fireplace, his head in his hands. She slowly walked up to the looming figure of Ron Weasley, sitting down beside him.

He looked up, his breathing ragged, his eyes clouded with tears yet to fall. "Hermione," He sobbed "I-I-I'm sorry."

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry too."

This would happen after every fight. Hermione would storm out. Ron would regret it immediately and wallow in his guilt. Hermione would eventually come back. And they would make up.

She honestly didn't even know what they were fighting about in the first place.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron said softly, stroking her hair.

"Mhm?" Hermione replied, nuzzling his neck.

"Wanna go to Hogsmead tomorrow?" He asked, absent mindedly playing with a strand of her hair.

"Okay." Hermione smiled, kissing him on the cheek lightly. She stood up, straightening her skirt, before turning to Ron "I'm gonna go to bed now, night."

She started to walk away, before Ron grabbed her by her wrist and turned her around, pressing his lips to hers.

She let out a slight yelp, surprised by his sudden action, before giving in to the kiss.

They pulled away after a few minutes, gasping for air.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, blushing furiously "What if someone saw us?"

He shrugged, looking sheepish. "It wouldn't be too bad, if someone saw us."

She sighed, frowning slightly "I guess not."

"I wasn't bad was I?" Ron asked innocently.

"N-no.." She stuttered, still blushing.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist "We should do that more often."

"I... Guess..." Hermione said quietly, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Hermione was slightly hurt that Ron wanted her to change. He knew she wasn't the type to be affectionate in public, yet he asked her to be anyways. She decided to keep the idea in mind, she didn't want to disappoint him.

She walked up to her dormitry, feeling slightly upset. She flung herself onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

"Hermione?" Parvati whispered, sitting up from her bed.

Hermione raised her head and turned to Parvati's direction, squinting as she tried to see her in the dark, "Parvati? Sorry, did I wake you?"

Parvati shook her head "Nah, I couldn't sleep. What's up? Ron being a jerk again?"

Parvati said, as if she sensed Hermione's troubles.

"Yeah.." Hermione said softly "He's just-" Hermione growled in frustration, throwing herself on her pillow.

Parvati slowly walked over to Hermione, making sure not to wake anyone else up.

She sat down next to Hermione, "You love him, don't you?" She asked.

Hermione sat up, staring into space "I.. Don't know... I think I do.."

Parvati patted her shoulder softly, "What did he do this time?"

"He- well... We kinda had a snog session in the middle of the common room.." She blushed "And he said that he wants to do it more often, even though he knows that I don't really like people looking at us when we do this.."

"Well, he was wrong there. But you have to see his side. He just wants to show everyone else that you're his girlfriend, he wants to show you off. That's what men do." She added the last part with a chuckle.

"But... Well... I know that, it's just that, when he and Lavender were..." She gulped "Dating, they always did it in public. And it just kinda felt he was comparing me to her.." She admitted, her mouth dry.

Parvati nodded in agreement, "I understand. But I think he's trying. Earlier I saw him in the common room, trying to come up with ways to apologize. At some point he even considered proposing." Parvati giggled.

Hermione chuckled, feeling better. "Classic Ron."

"Well, I'm gonna head back to bed, you should get some sleep too." Parvati smiled, before walking back to her own bed.

"Thanks." She whispered, before Parvati went back to sleep.

She went to the bathroom and changed, coming back out and sliding under her blankets, shuffling into more comfortable positions before finally falling asleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning to a loud commotion coming from the common room.

She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes, before seeing that the room was empty. She went to put on her school robes when she remembered that it was Saturday, and she was supposed to go to Hogsmead with Ron today.

She walked to the bathroom and took out her make up kit. She hated putting on make up and thought it took too much time, but she did it anyways, for Ron.

She put her hair up in a messy bun, wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of shorts.

She walked out of her dormitry into the common room and was immediately greeted with loud shouts and hexes.

There was a big group in the middle. She tried to make her way past everyone to see what was happening, but there were too many people blocking her way. She just decided to walk over to the couch and wait for Ron. She was, after all, twenty minutes early.

Hermione jumped when Parvati suddenly landed next to her on the sofa.

"Parvati! You scared me!" Hermione clutched her heart, breathing heavily.

"Sorry." Parvati smiled. "Hermione? Aren't you going to do anything?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Ron is in there," She pointed to where all the people were huddled.

"What?!" Hermione snapped her head to the crowd of people, squinting, finally noticing a tuff of red hair sticking out. "What is he doing?!"

"He's fighting," Parvati grinned.

"What! He-"

"-for you." Parvati finished.

"What? For me?" Hermione said, a little shocked.

"Yup." Parvati nodded "Apparently, someone said that you were ugly or something -which I don't think is true at all- and he just kinda jumped into action."

"Oh.." Hermione turned her head back to the crowd, when suddenly, Ron was sent flying backwards, crashing into the wall. She immediately rushed over to him, checking if he was okay.

"Ron!" Hermione checked for any bruises or cuts.

"I'm-" He flinched "Fine.."

She quickly got out her wand and healed his scratches.

"Why were you fighting?" She frowned, looking back at Dean, who she guessed was who Ron was fighting with.

"He- He called your hair a bees nest, and called you ugly." He said, casting her a worried look.

"That doesn't mean you have to fight, for me." She gave him a sad smile, "What were you doing out here so early anyways? We were supposed to meet at eleven thirty. It's only eleven fifteen right now."

"Well... I know how you always like to show up early," He blushed "So I wanted to come early too, so you know, we could spend more time together; but I guess I was too early-"

Hermione smiled, before launching herself onto Ron, hugging him tight.

"Uh... Mione... Little too tight there.." He coughed.

She let go, blushing furiously "Sorry..."

He chuckled "It's fine."

"Dean! You git!"

Hermione and Ron turned around to see Parvati, with her finger pointing at Dean accusingly.

"What?" Dean shrugged, as if he didn't know what he did wrong.

"How dare you call Hermione ugly! She's beautiful!" She shouted, getting a few nods of agreement "I mean, look!" She gestured to Hermione, who blushed and looked at the ground.

"I don't see beautiful." Dean stated calmly.

Parvati yelled in frustration and pointed her wand right at his nose. "Say. That. Again." She was seething with fury by now.

"I. Don't. See. Beautiful." He said, as if waiting for his death like it was no big deal.

Parvati opened her mouth to hex him, but before she could, someone shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" and Parvati fell to tbe ground with a loud thump.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2:

Everyone turned and saw Lavender, breathing heavily, her wand held out in front of her.

"Dean!" She shouted, flinging her arms around his neck.

Hermione rushed to Parvati's side, followed by Ron.

"Finite Incantatem." She pointed her wand at Parvati, and immediately after she said it, Parvati shouted "Expe-" Then she looked around, noticing that she was lying on the ground. "What?" She stood up, confused at what just happened.

Hermione placed her hand on Parvati's shoulder reassuringly "Lavender." She said simply.

They both turned to see Lavender desperately placing kisses all over Dean's face.

Hermione gagged, looking over at Ron. But the expression on his face made her heart drop. He stared at Lavender and Dean with anger, and she could see a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

Parvati seemed to see this as well, and nudged Hermione slightly. Hermione turned to Parvati, her eyes watering.

"He's probably just a little overwhelmed, don't worry." Parvati tried to comfort her.

Hermione wiped her eyes, nodding. She turned back to Ron, and placed a hand on his arm, "Let's go?"

Ron blinked, before turning to Hermione, smiling. "Yeah."

Hermione took Ron's hand in hers, and lead him out.

The whole walk to Hogsmead neither said anything to the other. Hermione was trying not to think about it too much, and Ron was still thinking about Dean and Lavender.

"Honeydukes?" Ron asked, not looking at her.

"Okay." She replied, not looking at him either.

They both stepped into the candy store, and the smell of sweets and chocolates immediately filled their senses.

Hermione laughed slightly as Ron's mouth started to water. She squeezed his hand and they both walked further inside, Ron pushing past some children to get to his favourite candy bar.

Hermione looked around the store as Ron took as much as his arms could carry.

He suddenly dropped them all, when he spotted a chocolate bar that a small child was holding. Hermione watched, amused, as he rushed up to the kid and tried to buy it off him, since it was the last of that flavour left. The kid refused, until Ron finally had to give up 20 galleons, just for a half eaten chocolate bar.

"Aren't you gonna eat your already eaten chocolate bar?" She grinned.

He stared at the chocolate bar, not looking at Hermione, "Nope." He replied "This is Lavender's favourite."

Her smile fell, and it took all the strength she had not to cry then and there. Ron didn't seem to notice his slip-up and continued to stare at the chocolate in awe.

"R-Ron?" She said, her voice cracking.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to look at some books. I'll meet you later, okay?"

He nodded.

Hermione left the store, feeling slightly hurt and betrayed. She thought about it as she wandered aimlessly around. There were no more new books that she hadn't already read, so she just continued to walk around, no destination in mind.

She let out a shriek as she accidentally bumped into someone and fell backwards.

"S-Sorry." She choked out, standing up and dusting herself off. She looked up and found herself staring into a familiar pair of grey eyes. "M-Malfoy?" She stuttered, surprised to see him here.

"Granger?" Draco said, as surprised as Hermione to see her here.

She made to walk past Draco, but he quickly grabbed onto her wrist. "Granger." He said softly.

"What." She snapped, looking up at him.

"You're crying." He said, frowning slightly.

She looked slightly shocked as she reached a hand up and touched her face. "Oh... I didn't notice." She yanked her hand away from him to wipe at her tears furiously. When they didn't stop she let out a choked sob. "Why isn't it stopping?" She asked, more so to herself than to Draco, who was standing there stiffly, not really sure how to handle this situation.

He bit his lip and blushed slightly, before hugging Hermione, slightly awkwardly. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, crying into his shirt.

They stood like that for a few minutes, before Draco finally broke the silence, "Granger."

"Hm?" She replied, though it was slightly muffled since her head was buried in his chest.

"You're getting my shirt wet."

She jumped back, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Oh.. Sorry.."

"It's fine."

"Hey, Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He shrugged "Consider it... One of my new years resolutions."

"But it isn't-"

"Hermione?"

They both turned around to see Ron walking up to them.

"Well," Draco said, turning back to Hermione "That's my cue to leave."

Draco gave Hermione a brief wave, before stalking off to the other direction.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Ron hissed, looking at the spot where Draco was just standing.

"I... I just accidentally bumped into him. Nothing happened."

"Oh. Well, let's go." Ron took her hand and lead her back.

While they were walking back, she couldn't help but notice that chocolate bar, sticking out of his pocket. She bit her lip as she used all her will not to cry. Hermione Granger doesn't cry, she said to herself.

Hermione Granger doesn't cry.

Hermione Granger doesn't cry.

Hermione Granger cried in front of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger-

She gulped as that thought raced throuh her mind. She had cried. In front of Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of Harry Potter, bully to her since first year. And worse, he had comforted her. She stopped walking as she felt her stomach lurch. What if he told everyone? She was Hermione Granger, the brave Gryffindor, she defeated Voldemort along with Harry. She wasn't supposed to cry. She desperately hoped he wouldn't tell anyone as she ran to catch up with Ron.

* * *

When the clock struck ten, the door swung open and Harry stumbled in. He headed in the direction of his dormitry, before noticing Hermione seated in front on the fireplace.

He called out her name, but she didn't respond. He walked up to her and saw her tears glistening off the reflection from the light. He quickly sat down next to her, placing her hand in his.

"Hermione..?"

She finally snapped out of it. She looked to her side and saw Harry looking at her, but her sight was blurry from all the tears.

He reached his hand up to her face and brushed away a tear with his thumb. "Hermione what happened?"

She sniffed, before engulfig Harry in a tight hug. "He- He-" She stuttered, squeezing Harry tightly.

Harry stroked her hair softly, "Hermione. What happened?"

"R-Ron... Lavender.. Chocolate.." She managed to choke out.

"Ron baked Lavender in chocolate?" He asked, scrunching up his face as he imagined it happening.

This earned a slightly muffled chuckled from Hermione.

She sighed and let go of Harry, sitting up to face him. She explained the whole incident this morning, and what happened in Hogsmead, leaving out the strange encounter with Malfoy.

"That git." Harry mumbled.

"Harry! He's your best friend!"

"Yeah, but so are you."

She smiled "Thanks."

Harry stretched his arms out, yawning, and leaning back on the sofa.

"Harry, you should go to bed."

"... Dean's in there." He closed his eyes.

"Dean?"

"Yup. Oh, right. I didn't tell you about my own situation hm? Well. When I was out with Ginny today, we ran into Dean and Lavender, together. After about an hour or so, Ginny decides to break up with me." He scoffed "She said that seeing Dean and Lavender together has made her past feelings for him resurface."

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry," She frowned "I was too worried about my own problems that I didn't even-"

"It's okay, Hermione." He opened his eyes, smiling.

"But- You and Ginny were so perfect! I mean, I really thought you two were gonna get married someday."

"Me too." He sighed, before letting out another yawn.

"Harry, you really should get to bed."

"...Fine.. But you go to bed too, alright?"

"Alright." She pouted. She stood up and offered her hand to Harry.

He smiled, taking her hand, letting her help him up. They both said good night to each other before going into their seperate dorms.

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your follows so far xD and your reviews :3 Sorry if there are spelling mistakes n stuffs cuz i types this on my phone x3 well till the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3:

"Welcome everyone," Mcgonagall stood up from her seat, capturing the attention of all the seventh years- or really eighth years- in the great hall.

"We've called you all here today to announce the prefects and head girl and head boy for this year." She explained "We would have included it in the letter inviting you back to Hogwarts, but the descision was delayed, due to some difficulties." She cast a glance Hagrid.

"Without further ado, here are this year's prefects," She took out a scroll of parchment and opened it, letting it drop to her feet.

"Gryffindor, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil." She let out a cough "Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe." And the list went on. When she was finished, she took out a seperate piece of paper, before announcing "Now, for the head girl and head boy this year. Hermione Granger," There were loud claps and cheers, "And Blaise Zabini."

Hermione turned to look at Blaise, who just returned her look with a wink. She blushed and turned back around.

"Congrats Hermione." Parvati patted her back, giving her a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled, turning to congratulate Harry and Ron on being prefects.

"Students." Mcgonagall caught the attention of the students in the hall again. "The first prefect meeting will be tomorrow night after dinner. You are dismissed." She waved her hand "May the Head girl and Head boy stay behind please?"

Hermione shot Ron a confused glance and shrugged, before walking up to Mcgonagall.

When the hall was emptied only her, Blaise ane Mcgongall was left.

"Proffesor Mcgonagall?" Hermione asked. Mcgongall stepped down from her seat to stand in front of her and Blaise. "What did you need us for?"

"From now on, the both of you will be sharing living accomdations."

Blaise groaned and looked over at Hermione. Hermione sighed, refusing to look at Blaise.

"You will have a shared common room and seperate dormitries, it will be designed to your house colours. You will have to share one bathroom amongst yourselves."

Hermione and Blaise exchanged looks.

"I suggest you start packing tonight. You will move in to your shared room tomorrow. Good day." Mcgongall said before she walked away, her robe swishing as she went.

"So... We're gonna be roommates hm?" Blaise smirked, looking over at Hermione.

"I guess so."

"Truce?" He offered his hand.

She tilted her head to the side, a little confused, before reaching her hand out to shake his. In the last moment, he snapped his hand back. "Oops. Too late." He smirked.

"Zabini!" Hermione shouted, hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch woman. It was just a joke." He stuck out his hand again.

She looked at him skeptically, before sighing and taking his hand.

"Look forward to living with you." He said sarcastically.

"Same here." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione turned to walk away, but before she walked through the door, Blaise shouted "See you later... Hermione."

She turned around and flashed him a smile, before turning around and walking back to her dorm.

* * *

"With Zabini?" Ron said, his face going a little red.

Hermione nodded, continuing to work on her essay.

"He's not that bad." Harry said, scratching his head as he tried to answer a question from his textbook.

"Not that bad?! Not that bad?! He's a Slytherin!" Ron shouted, completely ignoring his homework.

"Well, at least he's not Malfoy." Harry countered.

Hermione flinched, remembering what happened in Hogsmeade.

"Ron!" Hermione looked over at Ron's work "You didn't even start on your homework!"

"I think I'll just so it tomorrow." He shrugged

"But it's due tomorrow!" She frowned

"Well, where's yours then?"

"In my bag. I finished it weeks ago, Ron." She sighed.

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking over at Harry.

"Finished it yesterday, mate."

"Am I the only one who didn't even start this?!" He sighed in frustration, before storming out of the library, earning a glare from Pince.

"I-" Hermione started, but closed her mouth when Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just leave him be." Harry offered her a smile.

She frowned as she continued working on her essay.

* * *

"Um, Welcome to the first prefects meeting everyone." Hermione said, standing up from her chair.

"So, let's discuss the patrols." Blaise stood up as well, a little more confidently than Hermione.

"Who's free to Patrol for Monday?" Hermione asked, taking out parchment and a quill.

"Um, I am." Neville raised his hand, along with Justin Fletcher, from Hufflepuff.

"Okay, So, Neville, you will patrol on monday nights with Justin." She jotted it down on her parchment.

"Who's free for Tuesday?" Blaise asked.

When no one raised their hands, Hermione spoke up "I can take Tuesday."

"Alright, I'll take Tuesday as well." Blaise replied.

"Wednessday?"

"I can do it!" Lavender perked up, smiling brightly.

"Anyone else?"

There was a pause, when no one spoke up, Ron raised his hand slowly "I guess I could skip Quidditch practice that day." He shrugged "If that's okay with you, Harry."

Harry looked over at Hermione, who looked a little torn between letting her feelings get ahead, or performing her duty as Head girl.

"Um, yeah... It's okay with me." Harry said quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath before writing down Ron and Lavender's names in the Wednessday slot.

* * *

"Yo, Granger." Blaise called out, as she was about to leave.

"Yo..?"

"Muggle slang, right?"

"What? How do you know-"

"Anyways." He rolled his eyes. "Do you have any problems with the patrol order?"

"What? No. Why?" She said, a little confused.

"You know. Brown and Weasley. Doesn't that worry you a little?" He smirked.

She bit her lip, "I... Trust him."

"If you say so." He shrugged, walking past her.

She looked down at her feet. Did she trust him? She wasn't even sure herself. She decided to put it behind her as she made her way out.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys :D This chapter is a little shorter and stuff and i dont really like it :C i've kinda lost a little inspiration. And I have to study n stuff. which sucks. so yeah. i cant really feel where this story is going anymore D: but ill try. if u liked it, great. love you all~ Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4:

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Blaise to show up. They were both supposed to be on patrol tonight, but he hasn't showed up yet.

"Granger!" Draco shouted from across the hall, casually walking up to her.

"Malfoy? What are you doing out here? It's past cur-"

"I'm here to fill in for Blaise." He cut her off.

"What? Why?" She asked, arms crossed.

He shrugged "He said he was busy."

"And of all people he asked _you_ to fill in?" She rolled her eyes "Great. Just great."

He gasped, placing a hand over his heart "Granger, I'm hurt." He pouted, mock hurt.

"Oh shut up." She hit his arm lightly, before walking down the hall.

"Granger! Wait up!" Draco chased after her.

"No running in the halls, Malfoy." She smirked "I'm afraid that's gonna cost you three house points."

"What?!" He shouted.

"Shouting in the halls? Tsk tsk tsk." She shook her head "I'm afraid that's another three points."

"You sneaky little-"

"I wouldn't go there, Malfoy." She smirked triumphantly.

"Wha- Well." He held his head high. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"What!?" She hissed. "You can't do that. I didn't do anything wrong." She defended.

"Disrespecting a prefect. Five points." He smirked.

"Why you conniving little-"

"Ah ah ah, Granger." He smirked, bending his head down to level with her height.

"Five points from Slytherin." She glared at him.

"What did I do to earn such a cruel punishment?" He pouted, trying to contain his laughter.

"For being a stuck up no good ferret."

"Well, five points from Gryffindor." He frowned. "For being a prude."

"I am not a prude!" She shouted.

"Ah, five points for shouting."

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Five points from Slytherin! For your ugly blonde hair!" She retorted.

He actually looked a little offended by her remark, but quickly shook it off. "Well five points for your bushy nest-like-maine-thing you call your hair!" He shouted.

"Five points for your stupid silver grey, whatever bland colour, eyes!" She shouted back

"Five points for your weird honey brown chocolate shit coloured eyes!"

"Five points for your attitude!"

"Ten points for-"

"Ten points?!" She glared at him "You wouldn't dare." She hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" He smirked. "Ten points-"

"Ten points from Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor for screaming in the middle of the hallway after curfew!" A voice shouted from behind them. They both turned around to see Blaise standing there, his tie loose and his shirt unbuttoned. "I hate to have to deduct points from my own house but, _honestly_," He rolled his eyes "stop this nonsense. By now you've probably lost all your house points."

"Now stop shouting. I was having a pretty good snog until you gits started screaming about hair and eye colours and all that other crap."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. We'll stop." She huffed.

Draco stood still, not saying anything.

"Draco?" Blaise glared at him.

Draco didn't back down, instead, he chose to stand there and smirk at Blaise "Wouldn't want to ruin a good ol' snog session now, _would I_?" He said sarcastically.

Blaise seethed with fury, he hated when people defied him. "Twenty. Points. From-"

"Draco!" Hermione hissed, elbowing him in the ribs, not noticing that she had just used his first name.

Draco didn't seem to notice it either, from the pain he was now experiencing. He let out a cough, before sighing and reluctantly mumbling an 'I'll stop shouting..' under his breath.

Blaise noticed though, and laughed out loud, causing Hermione and Draco to look at him quizzically.

"What?" Draco asked, clutching his ribs.

"Nothing, _nothing_." Blaise shook his head, a smug look on his face.

Hermione's eyes narrowed into thin slits, looking at Blaise, trying to figure out why he was laughing.

Blaise gave Hermione a wink before walking back into the broom closet. Soon after he entered, giggles started erupting from behind the door.

Hermione shuddered, imagining what they were doing in there. Draco visably gagged, before standing up right again and walking down the hall. Hermione followed after, trailing behind him.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, her guilt building up.

"What?" Draco asked, not sure what she was referring to.

"You know," She bit her lip "When I elbowed you earlier."

He laughed, looking back at her. "Feeling guilty hm?"

"Well, I-"

"I'm fine, Granger." He smiled, thought faced back forward so she couldn't see it. "Besides, someone as weak as you can't hurt me." He scoffed.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly.

* * *

It was a Wednesday night and Hermione was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire place, curled up against Ron.

Ron watched the clock as the hand finally struck nine o'clock.

"Mione?" He asked.

"Mhm?" She replied, her eyes focused on her book.

"I have to go." He said, kissing her forehead lightly.

She was going to protest and ask why, before she remembered. Her face dropped and the corner of her eyes watered, but she simply continued to stare at her book. "Okay." She nodded.

Ron gave her one last kiss before he left the common room. He walked down the stairs slowly.

When he reached the corridor, he leaned against the wall to wait. They had agreed on nine thirty, but he didn't feel like he could wait.

* * *

"Lavender?" Ron called out.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm here now!" She ran up to him, panting. She took deep breaths as she leaned on him for support, which caused him to blush ever so slightly. "I was on a date with Dean, and lost track of time," She explained. "Sorry."

He clenched his fists at the mention of Dean's name. "It's.. Fine..." He mumbled.

"Let's go?" She asked, smiling.

He nodded, following her down the hall.

They walked in silence, Ron casually sneaking glances at her, until she came to an abrupt stop.

"Ron, do you hear that?" She asked, looking around to see if she could pin point where the strange sounds were coming from.

"Yeah. I think it's coming from the broom closet." He pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

They both exchanged a look, drawing out their wands, before slowly walking up to the door.

Lavender took a deep breath, before whispered "Alohomora." The door clicked and she pushed it open to see a dazed Pansy Parkinson straddling Blaise, both in their undergarments.

Lavender put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh as Pansy scrambled to try and find her clothes. Blaise sighed as he stood up and put on his robes.

He walked outside with Ron and Lavender as Pansy was still trying to find her tie.

"Head boy, hm?" Lavender laughed.

"Guilty as charged." Blaise put his hands up in the air.

"I'm afraid we'll have to deduct points." Ron smirked.

"Five points? Or ten?" Lavender held a smirk similar to Ron's.

"Oh, I don't think that'll do him any justice, I think maybe twenty."

"Oh just get on with it." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Ten points it is." Lavender nodded, grinning.

Ron laughed as Blaise pulled Pansy out of the broom closet, dragging her back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Hermione sat on the sofa in silence, biting her finger nails nervously. She snapped her head back as she heard the door open.

"Ron?" She choked out. Her head immediately dropped when she noticed it wasn't him.

"You know, I'm pretty sure he would've returned to his own common room at this time." Blaise placed himself next to her on the sofa.

"I know." She sighed, hugging her knees to her chest "He left his bag here, so I thought maybe he would." She sniffed.

"H-Hey! Don't cry!" Blaise shot up from his seat, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"I-I can't help it." She said softly as the tears uncontrollably came rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Ron looked at Lavender, who was skipping along, humming a melody.

"Hey," He finally said.

She looked up at him "Yeah?"

He let out a slight chuckle "You remember when _we_ were in the closet right?"

"Yeah. Do you still remember the look on Filch's face?" She clutched her sides, laughing out loud.

He laughed with her, glad that she hadn't forgotten.

"I was fortunate enough this time not to have Filch run in on me and Dean though." She chuckled.

He stopped laughing, but she didn't notice. He couldn't help the feeling of disappointment, knowing that soon enough that memory of them together will be replaced by the memory of her and Dean.

"It's getting late, let's head back?" He asked, turning around.

"Okay." She nodded, smiling.

They walked back in silence.

He stared down at her hand, that was only a mere centimeter apart from his. He yearned to touch them, to touch her. He yearned for the lust he shared with her, something that he never had with Hermione.

He yearned for her to be his again.

* * *

She tried to stop the tears, but nothing was working.

Blaise stood there, watching as he saw the exterior of who he once thought was the bravest, strongest witch to ever live, crumble in front of him.

He knew at that moment, that she was just a normal girl.

He hesitated before sitting back down next to her and draping an arm around her shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine, Granger." He whispered. "You two were made for each other. Honestly, even Pansy is jealous of you and Weasley." He rolled his eyes, which made her chuckle slightly, though tears still dripping down her chin. "If he can't see that, then he's a bloody git and he should rot in hell."

She laughed, tears still spilling from her eyes. "Thanks." She managed to mumble, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Don't... Don't cry, okay?" He asked, standing up.

"I can't promise anything." She sniffed, looking up at him.

"I'm going to bed. You should too.."

"I think I'm gonna stay here a while.."

"Do I have to carry you to your bed?" He rolled his eyes.

"No!"

"Then what... Don't tell me.." He gulped "That you don't want to be alone.. And you want to sleep in my bed with me?"

"God, no!" She laughed, rolling around on the sofa.

"Thank Merlin." He sighed, walking into his bedroom. "Night, Granger." He called out behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the new followers again n stuff. xD most of the time the story is gonna be focused on Hermione, but there will be times where it might be focused on Ron. Just tellin u guys. kaykay. well. till the next chapter~**


End file.
